Automated material placement processes and machines are widely used in aerospace and other industries in the fabrication of large composite structures. Systems are available by which automated visual inspection can be performed while the material is being laid. These systems have been shown to be effective in reducing machine down-time for inspection purposes. Current inspection systems, however, have limited effectiveness when used to inspect materials wider than about six inches.